


Solo pienso en ti

by Gabs1247



Category: New Story - Fandom, Original Work, campamento - Fandom, historia original - Fandom
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Story - Freeform, campamento, original - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabs1247/pseuds/Gabs1247
Summary: Alice Castell, una chica de ciudad con una vida estable se ve en la dura realidad de enfrentar un hecho inevitable. Nada es para siempre.Después de un trágico suceso en su vida, Alice se ve en el dilema de ser enviada a un campamento en contra de su voluntad.  Viejas  y nuevas amistades harán que ella cambie su forma de pensar y se de cuenta que sus problemas no son tan duros como ella creía.Al fin y al cabo existen cosas mucho peores...





	Solo pienso en ti

Mi madre me enviará a un campamento de verano con la excusa más tonta del mundo, "necesito tiempo", es lo más cliché que he escuchado en mi vida. Mis padres se divorciaron hace un mes y a mi madre no le hace gracia que yo esté por toda la casa recordando lo sucedido. Ya que según todos me parezco demasiado a mi padre y mi madre no quiere ver la cara de la persona que más le causo dolor, así que tuvo la grandiosa idea de mandarme a un campamento para deshacerse de mí todo el verano.

-Alice baja ya es hora de irnos, se te va hacer tarde-grita mi mamá

-Ya voy- cierro mi maleta y tomó mi teléfono, antes de salir le doy un último vistazo a mi recamara sin poder creer que dejaré todas mis cosas aquí por todo un verano. Suelto un sonoro suspiro de melancolía y coraje; no puedo creer que esto me esté pasando a mí, toda mi vida era bastante buena antes del "escándalo del siglo " así bautizaron los noticieros de chismes lo ocurrido entre mis padres, pero bueno qué más se le puede hacer al asunto.

Al bajar; mi mamá está esperándome con las llaves del carro en mano, se nota que está desesperada por que me vaya. Estos últimos días han sido un infierno para ella, y se ve que todos estos días de desvelo, le están cobrando factura, tiene unas impresionantes bolsas moradas bajo sus ojos verdes como los míos. Digamos que tampoco le favorece mucho que sea de una tez tan blanca y tenga su cabello café claro tan desarreglado, cuando generalmente siempre trata de estar presentable.

Bajamos por el elevador en un incómodo silencio, solo se lograba escuchar la música típica de los ascensores de fondo, además no es como si mi madre se esforzara mucho en entablar una conversación conmigo, ya tiene bastantes días con esa actitud, hablándome solo para lo más necesario. Esta postura que sostiene es realmente molesta para mí, así que, decidí que si ella no me habla no seré la primera en entablar algo. Cuando llegamos al lobby de nuestro edificio Marcus, el portero, nos recibe con una agradable sonrisa.

Marcus me conoce prácticamente desde siempre, está bastante bien conservado para tener 42 años, tiene una barba bastante poblada, sus ojos son de un color café claro bastante cálidos y su cabello al igual que el color de sus ojos, va acomodado perfectamente de lado como siempre. No me malentiendan él es casi como un familiar para mí, él ha sido mi mayor confidente sin mencionar que es un gran amigo de la familia, él me quiere como a una de sus 3 hijas; además de que su esposa Karen, es igual de amable y linda.

-Señorita Castell un gusto verla de nuevo, veo que se irá de vacaciones- toma mi maleta y la coloca en la cajuela del BMW de mi madre. A veces pienso que ama más a ese carro que a mí - ¿Cuál es su destino turístico?

-En realidad ninguno, mi madre me lleva a un campamento de verano- concluyó molesta.

-¿Enserio?- me abre la puerta del carro - ¿Qué campamento si se puede saber?

\- Timber Lake Camp-, cuando pronunció el nombre del campamento, puedo ver como Marcus se queda pasmado unos segundos.

-Pero señorita Castell es uno de los mejores de New York, debería estar emocionada.

-Sé que debería estarlo, pero yo no quería ir. Mi mamá tomó la decisión por mí. - Marcus termina de subir las cosas y se acerca a mí. -Pequeña Alice tranquila tal vezno es lo que querías hacer en tus vacaciones, pero yo siempre suelo decir que las cosas pasan por alguna razón, así que, lo mejor es que intentes que tu estadía ahí sea lo más agradable y cuando regreses estaré aquí para que me lo cuentes todo.

-Está bien- alzó las manos en señal de rendición - pero solo porque tú me lo pides.

-En ese caso que tenga un excelente día- me da un cálido abrazo - recuerda que cualquier cosa cuentas con Kate y conmigo. Si no te sientes bien estando ahí solo llámanos e iremos por ti.

-No lo olvidaré- me subo al carro- gracias por mejorar un poco mi día.

\- Nos vemos señorita Alice.

-Adiós Marcus.

El camino al campamento que se encontraba a 2 horas de New York, así que para evitar aburrirme por completo en el trayecto comencé a escuchar música en mi teléfono, ya que como si no tuviera bastante mala mi suerte, el tráfico de la ciudad estaba insoportable, vivir enfrente a Central Park tiene sus ventajas, pero la mayoría del tiempo lo odiaba por el tráfico que se generaba. Mientras sonaba la canción Secrets de OneRepublic el incesante ruido de las notificaciones de mi teléfono me dejaban en paz, por lo que molesta comencé a revisar los mensajes que me llegaban de mis supuestas "amigas", que solo querían enterarse mejor del chisme y descifrar cual de todas las revistas de farándula tenía la historia más acertada. Tengo que admitir que después de lo sucedido con mis padres pude darme cuenta de que todas esas chicas estaban conmigo solo por interés, fue un golpe bastante duro de aceptar, pero no dude en mandarlas a todas al demonio. Sobre todo, cuando la noticia estalló. Pero como era de esperarse no captaron el mensaje, ya que todos los días me seguían mandando mensajes que simplemente opte por ignorar; toda esta situación me hizo darme cuenta de lo rápido que se fue mi vida a la mierda. Simplemente paso de la noche a la mañana. Un día mi padre se encontraba haciendo el desayuno mientras bailaba con mi madre por toda la cocina, luciendo como una pareja de recién casados exhalando amor por cada fibra de su cuerpo y al otro estaban firmando el acta de divorcio sin dirigirle siquiera la mirada.

Solamente tengo 19 años y no me encontraba mentalmente preparada para esto, siempre tuve una vida estable y mis padres nunca dieron indicios de tener problemas. Soy consciente que en el mundo existen cosas peores y no seré la primera, ni la última que sus padres se divorcien, pero esto solo me hace reflexionar en la fragilidad que tienen las cosas, la única comparativa que se me ocurre en este momento es la de un temblor, te sientes seguro en el suelo en que caminas y menos de un segundo esa misma tierra que te sostiene con seguridad se empieza a romper, haciendo que tu y todos los que te rodean salgan afectados de una u otra forma. En este caso el que provocó el temblor en nuestra vida, fue nada más y nada menos que mi padre. El grandísimo productor musical Alexander Castell actualmente director general de Versal Music Group, esta es básicamente la razón por la que es conocido en los medios, ha hecho videos musicales y firmado con bastantes bandas famosas a nivel mundial.

Mi madre por otro lado tampoco se queda corta, Athena Wilson, la famosa jefa editorial en "The New York Times". En fin, mis padres siempre fueron una pareja bastante estable, de hecho se conocieron desde la universidad, se enamoraron y después de que mi padre firmara su primer contrato como productor le propuso matrimonio a mi madre, después de 2 años de matrimonio nací yo.

Desde que tengo uso de razón hemos vivido en el edificio San Remo en la avenida Central Park, mi madre me contó que compraron el penthouse después de que nombraron a mi padre como el presidente de Versal Music Group y a ella editora en jefe después de haber estado trabajando ya 5 años con la revista. Pero como todas las cosas buenas y bonitas en el mundo tienen que llegar a su fin, descubrieron a mi papá saliendo de un hotel con la ejecutiva de Barner Music a altas horas de la noche y como si fuera poco, no fue solo una vez, fueron bastantes por el periodo de casi un mes, mi madre al enterarse de la noticia quedó completamente devastada y en menos de una semana ya se había firmado el acta de divorcio. Lo demás ya es historia, mi madre se quedó con mi custodia y mi padre viene cada vez que puede a visitarme o me invita a las grabaciones de algunas bandas al estudio; no sin antes pedirme perdón por lo sucedido con mi madre.

-Llegamos- dice mi madre sacándome de mis pensamientos, sonriéndome a medias- sé que no logras comprenderlo ahora pero cuando intentes verlo desde mi punto de vista lo entenderás-

-Como digas- dije molesta mientras abro la puerta- espero que tu tiempo a solas te haga sentir mejor

-Alice espera- me llama con tono comprensivo

-Mamá tranquila voy a estar bien nos vemos dentro de 8 semanas- tomo mis lentes de sol, me los coloco y cierro la puerta; un ayudante del campamento baja mi maleta de la cajuela y me la entrega con una sonrisa.

-Bienvenida al Timber Lake Camp, soy Adeline tu asesora de dormitorios ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Alice Castell- miro a la asesora disimuladamente, viste unos pantaloncillos cortos color caqui, una blusa verde, y un chaleco con el logo del campamento. Es ligeramente más alta que yo, tiene su cabello rubio, sujeto con un paliacate color rojo, y tiene unas facciones bastante juveniles, le calculo unos 27 años a lo mucho.

\- Bueno Alice tu cabaña es la 214, tu compañera te debe estar esperando. Ve y deja tus cosas, el director les dará el discurso de bienvenida en el gran salón a las 13:00 horas así que apúrate. Cualquier cosa estoy a tus órdenes- comenta gentilmente.

La asesora al ver que llega otro carro sale disparada a recibirlo, tomo mi maleta y coloco mis audífonos y camino a la que será mi cabaña por el resto del verano. Voy caminando entre la multitud de jóvenes que se atraviesan, el campamento es bastante bonito, tiene un lago bastante extenso y sé que las actividades de aquí son de primer nivel. Tiene bastante sentido este campamento que es de los más caros y prestigiosos de Nueva York, por lo que no es de extrañarse que vengan hijos de celebridades y por lo tanto alguno de sus padres decida ser el invitado especial en algunas actividades que se realizan aquí. Pero como todo buen campamento, tiene sus restricciones este por ejemplo está dividido por chicas y chicos, sin importar las edades, yo supongo que esto se debe más por los campistas mayores con el fin de evitar cualquier tipo de "accidente".

Continúo caminando por la avenida principal del campamento, logrando ver que muchos chicos de ropa aparentemente cara se saludan como si llevaran años de conocerse. Me siento tan fuera de lugar en este momento que tomo mi teléfono y reviso mis redes sociales esperando que la incomodidad desaparezca. Estoy tan concentrada viendo mis notificaciones que no me percato de que una chica se encontraba en mi camino tomando unas fotos, pero es ya muy tarde porque ambas terminamos en el suelo.

-Hey ten cuidado hiciste que perdiera mi toma- dice molesta; mientras recoge su cámara del suelo y se levanta limpiándose la tierra de su pantalón negro roto

-Cuanto lo siento estaba distraída- tomo mi maleta, ella ofrece su mano la cual utilizó de impulso para levantarme, en cuanto estoy a su misma altura su rostro pasa de estar ligeramente fruncido a una expresión de sorpresa.

\- ¿Alice, eres tú? – pregunta incrédula

-Si- dije extrañadamente- disculpa mi pregunta, pero ¿te conozco? -

En cuanto hago la pregunta puedo ver como su ligera sonrisa desaparece y un ligero sonrojo lo reemplaza.

-Soy Molly; Molly Sullivan solíamos ser amigas hace algunos años- comenta nerviosa.

En cuanto dice su nombre miles de recuerdos empiezan a llegar a mi cabeza. Molly era mi mejor amiga cuando tenía 8, ella y sus padres se mudaron al departamento a lado míol. Es curioso, recuerdo muy bien ese día, mis padres y yo íbamos llegando del cine, cuando vimos nuestro pasillo lleno de cajas de diferentes tamaños. Un señor de estatura media, con cabello negro perfectamente recortado al estilo militar y un rostro bastante duro cargaba un par de cajas. El hombre al sentir nuestra presencia deja las cajas y nos dirige una sonrisa amable antes de dirigirse hacia nosotros.

-Hola, ¿qué tal?- extiende su mano hacia mi padre, este la toma amablemente- Mi nombre es Carl Sullivan, al parecer seremos vecinos a partir de ahora.

-Un gusto, Alexander Castell, ella es mi esposa Athena y mi hija Alice- dice mi papá tomando la mano de mi mamá y revolviendo mi cabello un poco.

Miro a mi papá un poco molesta por su acción, me había gustado mucho el peinado recogido que me había hecho mi mamá antes de ir al cine. Fue un buen cambio ya que generalmente siempre lo dejaba suelto, yo lo llamaba "peinado de samurai", ya que es bastante parecido al recogido que ellos utilizan, la única diferencia era que mi mamá siempre me colocaba un moño de color rojo vino que hacia un bonito contraste con mi rubio cenizo.

Una vez que mi indignación pasó un poco, acomode mi cabello de nuevo tratando de darle su apariencia original,sin mucho éxito, regrese a prestar atención a la conversación de los adultos.

-Es un placer conocerlos- el Sr. Carl se inca a mi altura y me mira con una sonrisa - que agradable coincidencia yo igual tengo una hija y estoy bastante seguro que son de la misma edad- extiende su mano y yo la tomo tratando de aparentar mucha seriedad.

-Es bueno saberlo, en el edificio no suelen vivir muchos niños y sería agradable que Alice tuviera una amiga con quien jugar- menciona mi mamá emocionada.

-Aguarden un momento iré a buscarlas- Carl entra rápido a su casa y en menos de un minuto regresó acompañado de su esposa y su hija.

-Clarice, te presento al Sr. Alexander, su esposa Athena y su hija Alice; nuestros vecinos-

-Es un placer conocerlos, como mi esposo ya lo comento yo soy Clarice y esta es nuestra hija Molly- menciona amablemente.

Realmente se veían como una familia bastante bonita, a simple vista se notaba que se complementaban bien. La Sra. Clarice era ligeramente un poco más pequeña que su esposo, tenía su cabello café recogido en una coleta, lo que hacía enmarcar su rostro y vestía bastante casual con un short de mezclilla y una blusa básica color verde. Por otro lado, el Sr.Carl era de complexión un poco más tosca y ligeramente robusta. Molly era la combinación perfecta de ambos, tenia el cabello negro de su padre y el color de sus ojos, pero esto lo complementaba con su rostro ligeramente llenito, pero casi identico al de su mamá, puedo sentir su mirada en mi, escaneandome con cierta desconfiaza; esto por alguna razón me hace sentir ligeramente incómoda y no se por que.

-¿Qué les parece si vienen a cenar esta noche a nuestra casa?- menciona mi madre bastante emocionada- seria un placer para nosotros darles una bienvenida apropiada, además de que así les daremos oportunidad a las chicas de conocerse mejor-

-Por nosotros encantados- menciona Clarice

-Perfecto, entonces los esperamos a las 9- concluye mi padre, para después despedirnos y entrar a nuestro departamento.

Lo demás ya es historia, llegaron puntales a la cena, se podría sentir una gran química entre los adultos que conversaban bastante animados mientras cenaban. Por otro lado Molly y yo estábamos en la sala viendo una película infantil, en un silencio algo incómodo. Yo solía voltear a verla cada cierto tiempo para ver si podía entablar una conversación con ella, pero nunca encontraba el momento preciso. Sin mucho éxito, fue hasta que su madre vino a ver qué tal estábamos cuando su rostro cambió de estar feliz a uno de molestia en un instante.

-Molly porque no traes tus lentes especiales, tienes que usarlos siempre si quieres ver los subtitulos bien- le reprocha

-Pero mamá ya sabes que no me gusta usarlos- dice triste

-Lo se, pero es por tu propio bien así que no discutas más- dice antes de dar media vuelta y regresar a donde se encontraban los demás adultos.

Molly en cuanto se va su mamá saca el estuche de los lentes, lo mira por un instante antes de guardarlos de nuevo molesta y regresar su mirada a la película.

-¿Por qué no te los pusiste?- le cuestiono intrigada.

-No te metas en mis asuntos- me dirige una mirada molesta

\- Pero tienes que usarlos, es por tu propio bien- le refuto

-Eso a ti no te interesa- vuelve su vista al televisor

-No lo entiendo, no te cuesta nada usarlos-

-¡Déjame en paz!- gritó levantándose del sillón.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunta mi madre llegando junto con la de Molly

Después de que nuestras madres nos dieran una buena reprendida, honestamente no recuerdo muy bien lo que sucedió después ,solo estábamos ella y yo sentadas en ese gran sillón sin cruzar palabra. No sé el momento exacto en el que ella inició un tema de conversación conmigo y todo hizo click, nos volvimos mejores amigas, fue una amistad a primera pelea.

-¿Alice, sigues aquí?- regrese a la realidad de golpe al escuchar que Molly me habla.

-Lo siento, me perdí por un momento- digo apenada

-Lo note no te preocupes- habla con un poco de burla en su voz- Me alegra verte de nuevo no has cambiado nada. Se te ve bien el cabello corto-

-Lo mismo digo- sigue estando tal cual la recuerdo,bueno si dejamos de lado el hecho de que creció bastante. Antes yo solía ser la más alta de las 2 y ahora está a mi misma estatura, también su rostro adelgazó y ahora tiene una complexión atlética. Se veía realmente bien, el paso de los años le favoreció.

-Me alegro tanto de haberte encontrado aquí, será mejor que me vaya, aun tengo que encontrar mi cabaña y desempacar, antes de la bienvenida- toma su maleta y su mochila- te veo en la bienvenida, de acuerdo- comenta Molly ligeramente emocionada.

-Si, claro te veo en un rato-

Molly me da una sonrisa antes de dar media vuelta e irse por el sendero principal, la sigo con la mirada hasta perderla de vista entre tantos campistas. No puedo evitar sentirme un poco mejor después de tanto tiempo sin saber de ella estaremos conviviendo juntas por un buen rato. Tomo mis cosas y vuelvo a colocar música en mis audífonos mientras comienzo a caminar en búsqueda de mi cabaña. Mientras suena Same Old Thing de Black Mach en mis audífonos y sigo mi recorrido de llegar a las cabañas, un nuevo pensamiento positivo llega entre toda la bruma de lo que han sido mis emociones en los últimos par de meses y se perfectamente qué se debe al reciente encuentro de mi vieja amiga. Puede que no todo sea tan malo después de todo.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!

Esta historia es bastante importante para mi ya que esta hasta cierto punto esta basada en experiencias, personas o sucesos que me he encontrado a lo largo de la vida, así que espero que la disfruten.

Si les gusto este primer capitulo me encantaría que dejaran su voto y comenten que les pareció este "piloto" , se los agradecería muchísimo.

Les mando mis mejores deseos y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
